L'amour sous tous ses aspects
by ange de un cisme
Summary: Harry et Draco sortent ensemble depuis trois ans.Ils ont maintenant 23 ans et vivent heureux ou presque.Le problème est que Harry c’est pris de passion pour les vampires.Apres la guerre, il en a fait son métier.Draco se sent delaissé.
1. l'amour sous tous ses aspects : prologue

Alors bonjour ! ! ! Je tiens à préciser ceci est un défi de zoomalfoy et que j'ai trouvé l'idée géniale ! ! Donc j'ai fini le chap ce matin et comme il est corrigé je vous le donne ! ! Voilà bisous

**OoOoO**

**Auteur :** Ange de un cisme

**Disclamer :** ben non j'ai beau mettre une nouvelle fic les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi à part Roger Francés ! ! Mais bon lui …hum vous verrez ! ! :D

**Résumé :** Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sortent ensemble depuis trois ans. Ils ont maintenant 23 ans et vivent heureux ou presque. Le problème est que Harry c'est pris de passion pour les vampires. Lors de la guerre, il en a fait son métier. Draco à l'impression de passer après cette passion et déprime. Alors que Harry est en voyage en Transylvanie pour son travaille, Draco le rejoint pour lui faire une surprise. En arrivant il apprend que son petit ami est dans la plus grande forêt du pays, à la recherche de ces créatures qui le fascine tant. Draco part donc à ça recherche. Seul. En chemin il rencontre un Vampire. Celui-ci le vampirise. Harry qui à entendu sont cri arrive et le découvre entrain de « mourir » pour ensuite renaître des ténèbres. À partir de là le brun devra apprendre à Draco à vivre avec son « nouveau corps », ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ses nouvelles contraintes…

**Pairing :** hé hé hé on reprend le très fidèle HP / DM ! ! ! de quoi réjouir certain et certaine

**OoOoO**

Bon je vous dis bonne lecture comme toujours merci à ma bêta ! ! ! Sinon sans qui je ferai que plein plein de fautes !

**L'amour sous tous ses aspects**

'Je ne te comprends pas' dit avec colère un jeune homme de la vingtaine, blond, grand et musclé.

'Mais moi non plus. J'attends cette occasion depuis plus d'un an.' Répondit avec entêtement un brun, aussi grand et musclé que le blond. 'Tu ne peux pas me l'interdire.'

'Harry j'essaye vraiment de te comprendre, mais pourquoi tu partirais en me laissant seul ici ?' dit-il en essayant de persuader Harry.

'J'ai jamais dit ça !' Répondit le dit Harry. 'Ecoute Draco, tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Ce n'est pas juste cette expédition qui va tout changer.'

'Oui bien sur, c'est ce qu'on dit en général ! Mais je ne suis pas tout le monde et toi non plus. Tu sais bien que les sentiments s'estompent avec le temps. Et si tu vas à Tombouctou, à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?' Dit avec énergie Draco.

'Maintenant tu me dis que tu ne m'aimes plus ? Mais il faut savoir ce que tu veux dire, je ne pars que pour une courte période.'

'Courte période ? ? ?' dit le blond avec une voix aiguë 'Non mais tu t'entends parler ? 2 ans c'est une courte période ? Alors ne me parles comme si j'étais un idiot.' Puis il reprit avec lassitude 'Ecoute Harry je suis fatigué de me battre avec toi, je veux juste dormir, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais ce voyage ne nous feras certainement pas de bien.'

Il se leva du canapé de leur appartement qu'ils avaient acheté à la fin de la guerre, là où ils espéraient vivre enfin en paix. Mais apparemment Harry ne savait pas concevoir la paix de cette façon. Ce qui blessait énormément Draco. Depuis un moment il voulait partir en Transylvanie pour pouvoir assouvir sa nouvelle passion : les vampires. Mais bien sur Môssieur ne pensait qu'à sa petite personne et voulait laisser Draco ici en Angleterre, seul. Il voulait faire comprendre à la tête de mule qu'était son petit ami qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter. Mais pour lui hors de question d'abandonner son job, ses nouveaux amis. Draco avait reconstruit sa vie avec Harry. Et il voulait la vivre avec lui. Pourquoi tout quitter comme ça pour ce hobby. C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. Ca faisait même pas 3 semaines qu'ils étaient installés. Et l'employeur d'Harry voulait l'envoyer dans cette contré à l'autre bout du monde. Pour une raison qui échappait Draco, il ne pouvait pas l'encadrer ce patron.

Il était grand, bien bâti, brun et de beaux yeux. Roger Francés était souvent agréable, même pour pas dire tout le temps agréable, toujours un mot pour rire. Mais parfois il avait un regard que Draco n'arrivait pas à décrypter, quand il regardait son brun à lui. Et ça le mettait en rogne pour une broutille quand ce Roger était dans le coin. Mais généralement quand il en parlait à Harry celui-ci défendait son "ami " comme quoi il était tout à fait normal et qu'il ne devait pas l'accuser avant de le connaître. Et parfois même Harry poussait jusqu'à dire que c'était lui, Draco qui était jaloux, maladivement jaloux et que c'étais ça qu'il aimait.

Mais ce qui gênait principalement Draco c'est qu'au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait raison. Occultant ses pensées Draco prit le chemin de leur chambre. Témoin de grands moments d'intimité. C'était une chambre circulaire banale, ni luxueuse, ni tape à l'œil, juste la simplicité de pouvoir profiter du sommeil ou des bras de son amant. Elle était dans un beige écrémé, tellement douce qu'on ne se serait pas étonné d'y voir un nuage se poser. C'était très relaxant. Une moquette un peu plus claire était posée au sol, les murs tapissés du même beige. Au milieu de la pièce un grand lit baldaquin, avec des teintures d'un bleu clair de la même couleur que le ciel en jour de beau temps. Dans le coin une commode épousant la forme du mur se tenait avec à côté une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur le magnifique coucher de soleil qu'offrait chaque soir Mère Nature. Généralement Harry et Draco se tenaient enlacés devant cette fenêtre. Mais au vue de leur dispute ceci serait étonnant au moins pour ce soir. C'était Draco lui-même qui avait décoré leur appartement vu le mauvais goût d'Harry il avait jugé plus judicieux de s'en occuper lui-même dixit Draco.

Mais même la plus belles chambres au monde ne pouvait remplacer l'amertume au fond de son cœur. Harry son amant, son presque mari, voulait partir. Rien qu'à cette idée Draco sentit un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale et resserras les bras autour de lui comme pour se protéger de la solitude qui commencait déjà à lui peser. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait du dire ? Ne me quitte pas ? Tout de même il était un Malfoy, la plupart de ses doctrines avait été jetées à l'eau mais il en restait pas moins qu'il n'était pas qu'un vulgaire passe-temps qui une fois qu'on en a marre on laisse comme une vieille chaussette. Mais une pensée le terrassa, dans moins d'un mois Harry partait. Ressentant le même frisson il décida de mettre son pyjama de soie et d'aller se reposer. Car demain il devrait convaincre par tous les moyens Harry qu'un Malfoy ne reste pas en arrière. C'est sur cette pensée que Draco s'endormit émotionnellement épuisé.

Il ne s'aperçut jamais qu'une ombre s'assit à côté de lui et lui toucha amoureusement ses cheveux d'or. L'ombre se pencha au dessus du visage de l'endormi, et un soupir franchit ses lèvres pour venir mourir sur celles de Draco. Elle se leva et regarda une fois de plus ce corps qui plus que certains lui manquerait. Et se dirigea vers la sortie, direction le canapé, vu l'état de colère et de fatigue de Draco mieux valait le laisser réfléchir, une fois qu'il y aurait réfléchi, il serait temps de le faire changer d'avis

Et par la fenêtre on pouvait voir le dernier rayon de soleil disparaître pour cette journée de 15 juillet.

-

**OoOoO**

Donc voilà en revanche je ne sais absolument pas quand je mettrais le prochain chap ! ! Donc il faut patienter ! ! Bisous et n'oubliez pas ! ! ! ! SVP la review ! ! Qui est mon oxygène et que c'est fout comme ça motive ! ! ! ! ! Lol

**OoOoO**

Ange de un cisme


	2. le départ

**Titre :** L'amour sous tous ses aspects

**Tomes :** Les 5 tomes d'Harry Potter, tous ce passe après Poudlard et Voldemort est mort définitivement

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à J. ^__^ enfin sauf le personnage Roger Francés et d'autres qui arriveront bientôt

**Pairing :** HP / DM (il faudra que j'innove un de ces jours ^^')

**Rating :** toujours ces foutus rating qu'on capte plus rien car les a changés T_T en clair ca veut dire pas encore de lemon, il va falloir attendre encore un peu (bande de perverse)

**Genre :** alors c'est surnaturel et romance un peu (enfin quand même il faut de l'amour pour notre couple ^^) sinon **AVERTISSEMENT **cette fic met en scène des relations homosexuelles vous êtes averti

**Résumé :** Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sortent ensemble depuis trois ans. Ils ont maintenant 23 ans et vivent heureux ou presque. Le problème est que Harry c'est pris de passion pour les vampires. Lors de la guerre, il en a fait son métier. Draco à l'impression de passer après cette passion et déprime. Alors que Harry est en voyage en Transylvanie pour son travaille, Draco le rejoint pour lui faire une surprise. En arrivant il apprend que son petit ami est dans la plus grande forêt du pays, à la recherche de ces créatures qui le fascine tant. Draco part donc à ça recherche. Seul. En chemin il rencontre un Vampire. Celui-ci le vampirise. Harry qui à entendu son cri arrive et le découvre entrain de « mourir » pour ensuite renaître des ténèbres. À partir de là le brun devra apprendre à Draco à vivre avec son « nouveau corps », ses nouveaux pouvoirs, ses nouvelles contraintes…

**Note pour résumé :** Ceci est un défi de Zoomalfoy donc l'idée n'est pas de moi, j'espère réussir ce défi ! ! et pour l'instant ce résumé fera l'affaire mais j'en ferai un plus court plus tard

**Petite note :** Je vous avez averti que je ne savais pas du tout quand je mettrai à jour et c'est venu plus tôt que prévue sauf que je n'avais pas le net et que je l'ai fini il y a belle lurette mais bon vous l'avez donc voilà ! ! Maintenant place aux RAR

**OoOoO**

**Novalie :** haa ! ! Ma première revieweuse ^^ ! ! Merci de te soucier de ma santé ca fait plaisir ! ! Mdr ! ! Grâce à toi j'ai pu respirer ! ! Ouf je ne suis pas morte pour cause d'apnée prolongée ! ! ^^ ! ! Je te remercie pour le 'comme d'habitude j'ai bien aimé' donc ca veut dire que tu adores tout ce que je fais ? ? mdr ! ! Pour ta curiosité ben je ne peux rien faire malheureusement à part écrire mais ce n'est pas une solution. Comment ca c'est UNE des solutions ? ? pfff ! ! Moi je dis non ! ! ! Donc pour TA curiosité faut te débrouiller ! ! ^__^ Pour savoir ce qui se passe avec ton couple préfère ben je te dis bonne lecture car la suite est enfin arrivé ! ! Le pied, non ? Lol ! ! Allé bonne lecture ! ! Bisous je t'embrasse ! ! PS : un bisou pour ton chien et un sourire malicieux de mon elfe et un clin d'œil de mon châtain (Remus qui en fait c'est lui le brun ! ! ca va tu n'as pas trop cherché ? ? mdr)

PPS : j'espère avoir tout dit sinon ben je m'excuse ! ! ^^ (J'ai du recopier les reviews manuellement car j'ai le net et donc pour répondre aux reviews ben j'ai fait à l'ancienne)

**Milii :** Salut-heuuu ben vi pour la trouvé cette fic ca pas était du gâteau ben en faite c'est normal le site est long avant d'actualiser et donc le mieux est de mettre en auteur alerte c'est plus pratique comme ca tu as l'URL ! ! Sinon ben comme tu le dis pour le principe ! Mdr ! ! je te fais un gros bisous et profite de tes vacances ! ;) Et au fait bonne lecture car je sais que tu n'auras pas corrigé ce chapitre ! ! ! ! À moins que tu ne soit rentré avant ma reconnections au net

**Vert emeraude :** Salut ! ! Moi je vais très bien et toi ? ? Ben merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur surtout que j'adore tout ce que tu fais ! ! Et voilà la suite bonne lecture ! !

**Serpentis-draco :** Ben moi aussi entre nous ca m'énerverai que mon copain fasse ca mais bon que veux-tu on aime bien torturer nos persos. Et puis tu peux parler car ton Draco il en voit de toutes les couleurs ! ! toi aussi c'est pas bien non mais ! ! Pfff ! ! Mdr ! !allé bisous voilà la suite bonne lecture

**Tobby :** heu… je ne suis pas là ! ! Bon ok je n'aurai pas tenu le délai que tu voulais mais 10 chapitres en si peu de temps (pour moi) c'est du miracle ! ! Donc j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et il est un tantinet plus long ! ! **Sourire angélique** tu ne trouves pas ? ? Lol merci quand mêmes pour les compliments et toi aussi bonne vacance et bonne lecture

**Onarluca :** merci beaucoup

**DuoXheero :** salut merci beaucoup pour ton compliment ! ! Ben tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre ce qu'il en est de tes questions ! ! Bisous et bonne lecture

**Lovely A :** salut ! ! je ne savais pas du tout que tu voulais mettre en œuvre cette idée de fic ! ! Et j'espère être à la hauteur de ce que tu aurais fais enfin c'est un peu trop demandé. Sinon ben merci et gros bisous et voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! ! ! Bonne lecture

**Omi :** Salut ! ! Entre nous je dois te dire que je me suis un peu amusé de faire un ryry salaud ! ! Mais chut ne faut pas le dire ! ! Mdr ! ! ! Ben c'est tout a fait voulu qu'il fasse lâche. Et j'aime bien ton optimisme face à ryry qui puisse rester fidèle à Draco ! ! ! C'est rafraîchissant mdr ! ! ! Sinon ben vi un homme reste un homme sinon ben je trouverai ca louche o_O ptdr ! ! ! Sinon super contente que tu étais dans l'histoire c'est un peu ce que cherche tous les auteurs ! ! Le mieux pour savoir quel genre de fic c'est est que tu lises le résumé un peu plus haut tu verras de quoi il en retourne ! ! Et sinon comme tu t'en doutes voilà la suite bisous et bonne lecture ! !

**Mily Black :** mais non je ne suis pas pessimiste où tu vas pêcher ca ? ? ? **Sourire angélique** ! ! ! je vois pas trop comment ca commence super bien ? ? ? Draco ce fait limite larguer ? ? ? o_Ô et sinon je dois absolument rectifier la faute que tu as dites non je n'adore pas les fics de vampires, je les aiment ! ! ! Donc voilà ! ! ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture

**Arwen 94 : **j'ai eu tellement peur que j'ai publié au plus vite tu as vu ! ! Mdr ! ! ! Ben merci pour tous tes compliments ca fait chaud au cœur. Je suis vraiment flatté que cette fic risque de devenir une de tes préfères ! ! ^^ Et ca tombe bien que tu aimes les vampires car moi aussi ! ! Et bizarrement ryry aussi ! ! ^^ Lol et idem, va savoir pk ? ? ? ptdr ! ! J'ai écouté tes conseilles (ordres ? ?) et sérieusement tu es vraiment accro à mon écriture ? ? Je rougis ! ! Mdr ! ! Ben merci pour tous bisous et voilà la suite ! ! ! Bonne lecture

**OoOoO**

**Re-mini note :** Ben je tiens à remerciez tous le monde pour vos reviews et que ce chapitre a été corrigé grâce à Arwen 94 donc remerciez la ! ! ! Donc je vous dis bonne lecture ! ! et je précise ce chapitre est plus long je suis fière de moi j'ai beaucoup bossé ^^

Je re-postes car j'ai changé la lettre qui ne me plaisait pas donc voilà et avec cette publication le nouveau chapitre en prime. Joyeuses fêtes

**OoOoO**

**L'amour sous tous ses aspects**

**Chapitre 1 :****le départ**

Draco était à l'appartement en train de faire des va et vient entre la cuisine, le salon, puis le couloir où les portes donnaient sur la chambre, et la salle de bain. Il était furieux et angoissé. Ca faisait 3 semaines 2 jours 13 heures et 34 secondes qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Et le jour même Harry partait en Transylvanie rejoindre ses petits vampires chéris.

Comme quoi les vampires étaient plus intéressants que Draco. Mais il se demandait ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir de plus que lui, a part bien sur le fait qu'ils soient immortels, mystérieux, la plupart beau car quand ils transformaient un humain en vampire ils choisissaient ce qui il y a de plus envoûtant… Au vue de ses énumérations Draco commençait vraiment à avoir peur, très peur.

Se pourrait-il qu'Harry l'oublie dans les bras d'un de ces monstres sanguinaires. Impensable on ne peut le remplacer. A moins qu'il ne prenne leur dispute comme séparation à long terme. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était à proprement réconcilié depuis ce fameux soir. Chacun faisant chambre à part. Harry qui se levait tôt le matin et partait à son boulot. Et pareil du coté de Draco.

Il n'y avait que le soir qu'ils se voyaient. Mais un soir n'en pouvant plus Draco partit de l'appartement en disant à Harry qu'il partait quelques jours réfléchir, sans voir dans les yeux d'Harry une brève lueur de tristesse qui partit une fois son masque remis en place pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse.

Draco était allé trouver refuge chez son ami Blaise. En ouvrant sa porte, son ami fut très heureux de le voir et très étonné en se rendant compte qu'il était tout seul avec des valises à la main. Se montrant discret il le fît entré chez lui, et lui donna son accord explicite qu'il pouvait vivre ici tant qu'il le voulait.

Depuis sa sortie de Poudlard Draco avait perdu ses anciens amis à cause de la guerre et du fait qu'il était le petit ami de celui-qui-a-survécu. En plus, certains de ces camarades n'avaient pas accepté son homosexualité et son retournement de camp pour les 'gentils'. Les derniers contacts qu'il entretenait avec ces anciens camarades de Poudlard se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Pas qu'il soit malheureux comme cela mais maintenant que Harry n'était plus autour de lui, il voyait qu'il n'avait rien.

Sa vie avait été basée sur sa relation avec Harry et son travail. Et il espérait de tout cœur que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais ce petit retour à blanc était assez bénéfique. A partir de ce jour Draco avait décidé de se trouver des activités, des passe-temps n'ayant aucun rapport avec Harry. D'avoir une certaine intimité sans cacher des choses à Harry. Oui c'était une bonne décision. Un nouveau départ pour leur couple.

Mais là pour l'instant ce départ n'était pas qu'une illusion. Harry partait et pas au sens figuré. Dans moins de 2 heures son amant partait à l'autre bout du monde, sans lui. Chose tout à fait intolérable. Mais que devait-il faire ? Quel choix se défilait devant lui ? Le retenir de force ? Lui faire louper l'avion ? Et tant d'autres projets qui n'auraient pour conclusion que de recevoir la haine d'Harry. Mais il ne voulait pas de sa haine, il préférait sa tendresse, son amour tout ce qui le caractérisait.

Mais bon la seul chose que Draco savait, était qu'il devait déjà aller à l'aéroport. Il prit les clefs de l'appartement et sans même prendre son portefeuille sortit. Il atterrit dans une petite rue tranquille. Le fait le plus fascinant était que c'était une rue moldu. Et oui Harry avait réussi à lui imposer de vivre chez les moldus, qui une fois qu'on y est, on s'en accommode très bien. Mais Draco avait imposé comme compensation que leur appartement soit à la limite entre le monde sorcier et moldu. Le chaudron Baveur n'était qu'à quelques rues.

Une fois dehors il sentit le froid mordant de ce mois de Janvier. Et il décida de se rendre au plus proche arrêt de bus direction Heathrow. Mais avant d'arriver à l'abri bus, il se rendit compte que ses tickets de transports étaient dans son portefeuille, portefeuille qui était dans leur appartement.

Il se rendit en courant chez eux. Il ouvrit en vitesse la porte et se dirigeât vers la table du salon où tous les papiers étaient entreposés. Et une photo trônait au dessus du capharnaüm. Un doigt au teint de porcelaine toucha la joue d'un Harry joyeux accompagné d'un Draco tout aussi joyeux. Un sourire nostalgique étira les lèvres de Draco. Tout cela remontait il y a longtemps pour lui. Cette photo avait été prise après leur sortie de Poudlard. Ils venaient d'emménager dans leur appartement. La vie s'étendait à leurs pieds.

Déterminé, Draco sortit et alla se cacher dans un coin de rue et transplana. Il atterrit quelques rues plus loin de l'aéroport pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il fit le reste du chemin à pied. Tout autour de lui voyageurs et vacanciers traînait leurs bagages. Pour la plupart remplis de bibelot souvenirs du pays visités ou seulement de personnes allant à destination des îles paradisiaques. Pour Draco cela n'avait aucune importance. Il ne pensait qu'à Harry et à retarder le plus possible son vol.

Une fois entré dans le hall, son regard se porta vers un écran de télévision annonçant les destinations. Il savait comment se repérer dans un aéroport car pour leurs 2ans de concubinage, Harry avait voulu faire un petit voyage tout à la moldu. Bon qu'une fois, mais ces choses l'avait profondément marqué. Tout ce monde qui se bousculait, c'était horrible.

Le prochain vol en partance pour Bucarest était dans 20 min. Exorbité, Draco se dépêcha en direction du port d'embarquement de la zone B du vol 27X300 (ndl : la aussi je m'excuse mais j'innove ^^'). Il était tout à fait imaginable qu'il loupe Harry. Regardant autour de lui, il s'aperçut qu'il était à la zone E, donc de l'autre coté de celle où il voulait aller. Courant tout son possible et regardant les panneaux pour ne pas se tromper de direction, zigzaguant entre les escalators, les escaliers, les tapis roulant, il ne vit pas la foule de touristes qui arrivait sur lui.

Il trébucha et fit tomber deux touristes qui ne cherchaient pas à jouer au bowling. Il s'excusa en vitesse et repartit dans sa course effrénée. La voix de l'hôtesse sortit des hauts parleurs annonçant aux voyageurs du vol qu'il cherchait, de venir dans la file de départ. Il commençait à ne plus avoir d'espoir.

Puis au loin un panneau en hauteur était marqué zone B. Le but était à porté de main. Au loin derrière plusieurs personnes il voyait une silhouette reconnaissable et tant aimé. Mais avant de faire un pas on le poussa brutalement. Se retrouvant déséquilibré, il retomba par terre.

Il fusilla du regard le plus noir qu'il avait en réserve l'importun. Mais avant de faire un seul mouvement un DRACO retentissant jailli d'une façon spectaculaire de la bouche d'une des touristes, pas si touriste vu qu'elle le connaissait.

'Draco ! Tu me reconnais pas ?' demanda la touriste habillée d'un imperméable brun foncé. Qui, si il s'en souvenait bien était à la dernière mode en France. 'Draco, c'est moi. Pansy.'

Comment n'avait-il pas reconnu la voix non imitable et sa très désagréable camarade ? Une voix qui lui avait donné bien des cauchemars à une époque. Mais là elle ne venait pas au bon moment. Il avait un cœur à reprendre.

N'accordant aucun regard à son ancienne condisciple, qu'il bouscula légèrement. Il chercha de son regard gris métallique Harry, qui ne savait même pas qu'à quelques mètres en arrière, son amant essayait de le rejoindre, de le ralentir, vers la porte donnant accès au passage vers l'avion. Porte qui inévitablement l'enlèverait de Draco.

Draco redoublait d'effort. Il l'appelait, lui demandait de se retourner. Mais Harry n'entendait rien, ne voyait rien. Et incontestablement la porte se referma sur Harry. Laissant Draco seul. Il courut aussi vite qu'il put avec tous ce monde pour se mettre devant une vitre donnant sur l'avion. Pourtant sa silhouette familière passait devant un hublot, mais Harry ne le remarquait pas. Draco tapait de toutes ses forces sur la vitre pour se faire remarquer. Mais peine perdue c'était impossible qu'Harry fasse attention à lui. Il attendit devant la vitre jusqu'à l'envol du Boeing et qu'il ne devienne qu'un tout petit point dans le ciel.

Abattu, il se dirigeât comme un automate vers le banc le plus proche. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Mais sans même pouvoir y échapper les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. D'un geste rageur, il effaça la première larme ayant franchi ses paupières.

Pansy accourut vers lui pour le bombarder de question :

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Draco ? Tu es venu seul ? Tu attends quelqu'un ? Tu n'as pas de manteau ? Mais il fait froid ! !'

Oui Draco avait froid, mais dans son cœur. Harry était définitivement parti. La poursuite était un échec. Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir. Rien. Même pas un petit mot. Comme quoi leurs trois ans de relation n'étaient rien pour lui.

'Draco, Draco réponds-moi, tu me fais peur.'

'C'est rien Pans, je suis juste fatigué. Je …je vais rentrer et me reposer un tout petit peu.'

'Tu es sur ? Je peux te raccompagner si tu veux, je reviens d'un voyage d'affaire en Belgique, et j'ai du temps à te consacrer.' Elle avait un regard très inquiet pour l'ancien prince des serpentards.

'Non c'est bon je vais me débrouiller' dit-il d'un air hagard.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se relevât. Fit un dernier de signe de main à Pansy et partit les mains dans les poches le dos voûté vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors la pluie l'atteignit de plein fouet. Frissonnant, se sentant triste et ne voulant pas être malade, Draco alla vers la même petite rue qu'à l'aller, et transplana. Il ne pouvait transplaner dans leur appartement qui était soumis à la même loi que le collège Poudlard. Il préféra apparaître deux rues plus loin, pour pouvoir marcher à sa guise et réfléchir sous la pluie, qui lui battait les tempes et les épaules. Profitant de la pluie qui glissait sur son visage, il laissa couler librement ses larmes retenues.

Il ne rentra qu'une fois qu'il ne sentait plus son corps tellement il était devenu froid et trempé jusqu'aux os. Cette douleur n'était que superflus par rapport à son cœur brisé. Il avait beau être un Malfoy, donc ne pas ressentir de dépendance envers quelqu'un mais c'était impossible, il avait Harry dans la peau.

Ses clefs à la main, il monta les dernières marches pour arriver à son palier. Arrivé à l'intérieur il se dirigeât vers la salle de bain, laissant derrière son passage des flaques d'eau. Il se passa le visage sous l'eau pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. En relevant la tête, il tomba sur son reflet. Des cheveux lui collaient le front à cause de l'eau et ses yeux étaient rougis. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

En regardant dans le miroir il ne se reconnut pas, pourtant physiquement il était le même, à part quelques petits détails. Comme ses cheveux sans gel, chose qu'Harry ne supportait pas, alors pour lui plaire il s'était plié à ne pas en mettre. Et voilà où il en était, ici, devant ce miroir dans un appartement, seul.

Il prit une douche. Draco ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller, il ceignit sur ses hanches une serviette éponge. Ayant un petit creux, il alla à la cuisine pour se faire un sandwich.

Essayant de combler le silence oppressant, il alluma la chaîne radio local (ndl : je ne sais pas vous mais quand je me retrouve seule je fais pareil, les bruits habituels nous semblent menaçant d'un coup ç_ç comme maintenant). Une chanson assez vieille passait:

_**Just one year of love**_

_**Is better than a lifetime alone,**_

_**One sentimental moment in your arms**_

_**Is like a shooting star right through my heart,**_

_**It's always a rainy day without you,**_

_**I'm a prisoner of love inside you -**_

_**I'm falling apart all around you - yeah.**_

_**My heart cries out to your heart,**_

_**I'm lonely but you can save me,**_

_**My hand reaches out for your hand,**_

_**I'm cold but you light the fire in me,**_

_**My lips search for your lips,**_

_**I'm hungry for your touch,**_

_**There's so much left unspoken**_

_**And all I can do is surrender**_

_**To the moment just surrender**_

**(Queen - One year of love.)**

La chanson était faite pour eux. Une larme coula pendant qu'il coupait le pain en deux. Puis une autre. Il lâche le couteau, s'effondra et éclata en sanglot. Assis par terre, il était au pied du frigo. Une chose insolite attira son attention.

Une feuille pliée avait été aimanté sur la surface métallique. Avec marqué 'DRACO' dessus. A n'en pas douter elle était pour lui. Se relevant il approcha sa main tremblante pour saisir la feuille.

Une fois dans ses mains, il la regarda fixement sans y toucher. Puis avec un soupir, il l'ouvrit. L'écriture familière lui certifia que s'était lui.

_Draco_

_Vas-tu me pardonner ? Te connaissant toi et ton fichu caractère je ne pense pas que tu le feras. Tu es un Malfoy, et comme tu le répètes si bien les Malfoy ne sont jamais trahi…et autres verbes que tu m'associerais. _

_Il y a une raison pour que je veuille partir. Tu sais très bien que depuis la guerre et la fin de celle-ci je suis passionné par les vampires. Ou comme tu dis si bien, obsédé. Mais il fallait que je le fasse. Tu n'imagines pas les facultés que possèdent ces êtres hors du commun. Ils sont aussi fascinants que les loups-garous et encore plus mystérieux. Car étant plus agressifs. _

_Mais tu connais mon coté aventurier, et tête brûlé. On est comme ca nous les griffondors. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais le département des mystères voulait me prendre dans leur section. Mais tu sais autant que moi que ce département m'est très douloureux. Il voulait faire de moi un chercheur. J'ai pris une autre voie parallèle à ce métier. Ca me plaisait les mystères non résolus, des sites jamais visités …_

_J'aurai pu être un briseur de sortilèges pour Gringotts, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Tout cela pour te dire que ca fait parti de mon métier, de mon idéologie, de moi. Je pourrais peut- être rétablir des droits pour les vampires, améliorer leur mode de vie, trouvé des miracles. _

_La magie est un miracle Draco. Pourquoi on ne l'exploite pas ? Toi qui vis depuis ta naissance dans la magie, tu ne peux comprendre ce qu'elle est. Je ne dis pas que tu es inculte, ca serait t'insulter et je ne remets pas en cause ta capacité intellectuelle. Mais pour un moldu, la magie pourrait régler des problèmes non résolus pour eux. La régénération de sang à l'aide d'une simple potion, la remise en place des os fracturés…_

_La magie serait un miracle pour les moldus, alors je me dis que les vampires seraient peut être LE miracle de la magie. On a bien trouvé un antidote pour la variole du dragon. Pourquoi pas un autre remède ? La guerre m'a fait voir des choses, m'a fait évoluer. Et je voudrais faire profiter tout le monde de ma recherche. _

_Je ne voulais pas t'abandonner, je t'aime. Mais je savais que tu ne serais pas venu. Esprit contradictoire ? Fierté mal placé ? Je ne sais pas. Mais ca fait parti de toi et je t'aime comme tu es. Je ne t'en veux pas pour la dispute. Et je voulais que tu sois au courant de mes sentiments envers toi. _

_Je vais devoir y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure. Dieu que je vais avoir du mal à ne plus te voir. Quoi que ca fait 2 semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu. J'ai respecté ton choix de ne pas se voir pendant un certain temps. Bien que ce soit la première fois que je le fasse. Tu me connais, je ne suis aucune règle. Et ca était l'une des choses les plus durs que j'ai jamais faite._

_Je crois aussi que je suis trop Griffondor pour mon bien. En fait je ne veux pas partir, et je ne veux surtout pas que notre histoire se finisse ainsi. _

_Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu t'avoir dans mes bras, te serrer contre moi. De caresser tes lèvres, de te sentir contre moi. Sache aussi que je ne regrette rien. Aucune année passée avec toi. Le temps est contre moi. Je t'aime_

_Avec tout mon amour _

_H.P._

Les lèvres tremblantes de joie et de peine les seuls mots que sorti Draco fut :

'Potter tu es mort, si tu crois que je vais te laisser là-bas c'est que tu me connais mal. Très mal.'

Il posa précautionneusement la lettre sur la table à coté du repas à moitié préparé. Il se dirigeât vers la chambre où il était bien décidé à faire sa valise le plus vite possible pour aller rejoindre un brun très têtu et complètement stupide.

**OoOoO**

**note :** Je suis contente de moi je reviens en force avec un chapitre assez long (Tobby ca te convient ? ? mdr). Sinon quoi dire d'autre à part que je vous remercie tous ( ?) et toutes pour vos reviews et que ne m'oubliez pas ! ! ! je sais je me répètes mais ca donne des ailes les reviews ^^ ! J'espère que ca vous aura plus car je me suis amusé.

**Question :** Je voudrais vous demander si vous auriez aimé quelques anecdotes sur le couple ? Pas la mise en place de celui-ci (ca ferai trop long) mais par-ci par-là quelques infos ? Donc voilà bisous et bonnes rentrés pour ceux et celles qui y sont ! ! ! Bisous

**OoOoO**

Ange de un cisme


	3. Changement d'état

**Titre :** L'amour sous tous ses aspects

**Disclaimer :** Tout à J. sauf quelques personnages

**Pairing:** HP / DM (basique)

**Rating:** PG-13 ou K

**Genre :** Slash, romance homosexuelle

**Résumé :** Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy sortent ensemble depuis trois ans. Ils ont maintenant 23 ans et vivent heureux ou presque. Le problème est que Harry c'est pris de passion pour les vampires. Alors qu'Harry est en voyage en Transylvanie pour son hobby, Draco le rejoint pour lui faire une surprise. Seul. En chemin il rencontre un Vampire. Celui-ci le vampirise.

**Note pour résumé :** Ceci est un défi de Zoomalfoy donc l'idée n'est pas de moi, j'espère réussir ce défi ! ! Et pour l'instant ce résumé fera l'affaire mais j'en ferai un plus court plus tard

**OoOoO**

**Petite note :** Je tiens à m'excuser pour tous le retard, mais franchement je n'étais pas motivé. Cela ne tient qu'a vous (je vous fais un chantage odieux)

Je tiens à dédier ce chapitre à Arwen94, sans qui vous n'auriez pas du tout eu le chapitre. Elle m'a vraiment boosté. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas eu de correction pour ce chapitre donc s'il vous plait ne venez pas me dire que c'est bourré de fautes.

Changement d'état Ce que Draco détestait le plus, c'était bien l'ironie du sort. Ce que les emmerdeurs professionnels défini dans leur dictionnaire, comme une boucle infernal. Harry lui avait bien enlevé certaines manies, mais il n'en restait pas moins que d'être entouré de 99% de moldus dans une boite de conserve, lui fasse plaisir.

Surtout que le dernier % soit lui, ne le rassurait pas du tout, mais vraiment pas du tout. C'était bien la 2711eme fois qu'il se demandait pourquoi prendre cette objet de torture pour claustrophobe.

Chose facile à expliquer, Harry avait certainement loué un appartement du côté moldu, et il préférait arriver légalement avec passeport et autre bureaucratie moldu…Et puis être classé sans papier comme un vulgaire sans sou, le rebutait complètement. On est un Malfoy ou pas.

Il voulait absolument surprendre Harry, lui prouvait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, pour vivre sa passion. Il resterait avec lui jusqu'au bout. Il avait contacté un ami, qui avait contacté lui aussi un ami qui avait appelé une connaissance pour guide, et peut-être même un logement. C'était vraiment l'aventure.

Une fois bien assis dans l'avion, bien calé au fond de son siège première classe, Draco essayait de se concentrer sur sa respiration. Technique de méditation inspirée par les bouddhistes, il fallait qu'il se calme sinon sa magie perdrait elle aussi les pédales et il ne préférait qu'elle débloque tous les systèmes tordus que créent les moldus pour ce déplacé dans un coucou volant en fer.

Et puis ce n'était pas de la faute à Draco s'il était nerveux, et quand cela arrivait malheureusement il avait une curieuse envie de rabaisser tout le monde ou de faire son con arrogant qui pète plus haut que son cul.

Après avoir massacré pendant 1h15 les reposes coude de son siège, une hôtesse de l'air aimable arriva et demanda ce qu'il lui arrivait.

« Ce qu'il m'arrive ? Oh mais c'est d'une banalité affligeante, ma chère demoiselle. Ce que je n'aime pas voler dans ce truc fait de moteur et de FER ! ! » Cria-t-il sur les nerfs.

La femme ne se démonta pas devant ce ton, elle en avait vu plus d'un de berlingot qui craquait comme ca. A se demander pourquoi ils prenaient ce genre de commodité.

« J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui vous aiderait à supporter ce voyage, si vous voulez ? »

« Tout ce que vous voulez mais que je ne puisse pas me rendre compte des deux heures restantes. »

Elle partit et revint avec un gobelet et un comprimé. Elle lui expliqua que normalement c'était interdit, mais qu'elle voyait bien qu'il n'en pouvait plus alors gentiment elle lui donna. Draco sans demander son reste avala le tout avec insouciance.

Le reste du temps fut un rêve merveilleux pour Draco. Il se voyait arrivait en Transylvanie et embrassait fiévreusement son Harry, qui lui murmurait à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne devrait plus le quitter, ce à quoi répondait Draco que plus jamais…

Mais ca c'était avant de se réveiller. La première chose qu'il vit en se réveillant ce fut l'hôtesse de l'air qui le secouait doucement. Elle lui indiqua qu'ils s'étaient posés sans problème en Roumanie et qu'il devait descendre dans l'aéroport.

Après avoir pris ses maigres affaires (deux sacs et un vanity) il alla attendre là où on lui avait donné rendez-vous. Il ne savait absolument pas qui viendrait le chercher, mais il alla prendre un cappuccino en attendant.

Les mains autour de la tasse pour se réchauffer et les yeux baissés sur le liquide noir, il ne vit pas arriver la personne qui serait son guide. Ce n'est que quand cette personne se racla la gorge que Draco se rendit compte qu'on l'observait.

Mais dès qu'il posa son regard sur elle, il sut que c'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goûts. Elle devait avoir 15 peut-être même 16 ans, mais certainement pas plus, des yeux couleurs charbons comme ses longs cheveux noirs et fins détachés. Une peau de porcelaine sans aucune imperfection de l'adolescence. Elle tenait ses deux mains dans le dos et semblait toiser Draco.

« Je suis ton guide, veuillez bien me suivre. Je sais de source sur que vous cherchez Harry Potter. Il est pas dans ma région mais cela ne posera aucun problème je peux vous y amener tout de suite. A moins que cela ne soit pas si urgent, ajouta-t-elle en regardant un Draco bouche bée. »

« C'est vous mon guide ? »

« J'aurai cru que vous seriez plus rapide. Enfin bon ce n'est pas comme si j'étais pressé. Oui je suis votre guide que cela vous plaise ou non. Allé hop, on y va. »

Elle empoigna sans douceur une des valises de Draco et partit sans se retourner. Le blond prit sans détour ses autres valises laissa un pourboire et suivit l'intrépide guide qui ne c'était même pas présenté.

Il la rattrapa à l'entrée de l'aéroport où elle appelait un taxi. En voiture il put enfin se reposer et essayer de recouvrir ses esprits.

« Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ? Vous auriez pu vous présenter. »

Elle ne parut pas gêner d'avoir oublié cette impolitesse.

« Oh c'est vrai que j'oublie à chaque fois. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je ne vis plus avec des gens que j'en oublie les principes. Elena Gonzalez…heu enchanté, c'est ca ? »

Elle lui tendit sa main et Draco la prit. Il se demandait d'où elle pouvait bien sortir pour ne pas savoir ce genre de détail. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu apaiser sa curiosité, il sentit la voiture ralentir puis s'arrêtait, il allait demander ce qu'il se passait quand il sentit la main d'Elena sur sa bouche.

Il se tourna vers elle, pour la voir lui faire signe de se taire et elle pointa sa tête au devant de la voiture où dans une rue perpendiculaire à la leur, un cortège funèbre passait. Puis une fois finit le conducteur reprit sa route. Et c'est là que Draco commença à s'apercevoir que devant plusieurs personnes se trouvait une sorte d'autel recouvert de tissu sombre où un pupitre avec un livre se trouvait dessus.

Mais avant qu'il ait pu poser ne serais-ce qu'une question Elena lui expliqua.

« Ces tables que vous voyez sont des tables de condoléances. Toutes ses maisons sont en deuil, et chacun peuvent s'ils veulent laisser un mot de paix pour la famille dans le livre posé dessus. Elles sont installés là à la découverte du corps jusqu'à ce qu'on rende le défunt à l'église pour l'enterrement et chaque jour une nouvelle bougie est allumé pour laisser partir la fumée au ciel amenant au mort les prières. »

Draco resta pétrifié, il y avait d'innombrables tables dans la ville. Toute recouverte de satin de couleur sombre, tel un spectre menaçant les passants.

La ville dégageait quelque chose de morbide.

« Mais bon de toute façon cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec votre visite donc pas de souci. » fit-elle en souriant.

Draco préféra ne pas commenter. Etait-elle tellement jeune que tout lui passait par-dessus la tête ?

Le voyage en voiture resta silencieux un peu tendu. Cette fille inquiétait Draco mais il aurait plutôt mangé des couleuvres que de le dire.

Par la fenêtre le décor changeait subtilement, des maisons disparaissaient au fur et à mesure puis un arbre par-ci, par-là. Un petit bosquet à l'horizon et derrière ce bosquet un village. Les civilisations étaient espacées de presque trois quart d'heure de route. Et c'est là qu'il remarqua au loin une forêt avec des arbres immenses.

Elena parla en roumain au conducteur et ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée des arbres menaçant. Elle descendit de la voiture ainsi que Draco et sortirent les bagages du coffre. Puis la voiture repartit comme elle était venue.

Elle sortit une longue baguette de bois noir et l'agita devant les bagages qui devinrent plus léger. Elle lui fit un sourire goguenard, à force de réfléchir dans la voiture il en était venu à se dire qu'elle était une moldue, mais là elle venait de lui prouver par a + b qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Et toujours sans mot elle rentra dans la forêt sans crainte. Draco la regarda s'enfoncer dans la noirceur sans rien dire. Il était fatigué par le voyage et elle ne l'aidait pas en ne lui disant rien. La frustration montait progressivement au baromètre, bientôt la chaudière exploserait.

« EH ! Mais où on va ? » Cria-t-il.

Au bout de cinq minutes de non-réponses, il sortit sa baguette et rentra lui aussi dans l'antre noir. Puis ce qui le frappa d'un coup c'était le silence total qui y régnait, dehors le vent soufflait doucement apportant le chant des oiseaux, mais ici, rien. Comme si il était entrait dans un autre monde.

_A l'orée de la forêt des Carpates en Transylvanie :_

De grands arbres noirs l'entouraient. Aucun rayon de soleil ne se reflétait dans cette forêt morne et silencieuse. Seuls ses pas progressaient avec lenteur dû au fait des nombreuses racines qui ressortait du sol. A perte de vue un horizon fait d'arbre sans fin se voyait. Bref le pays natal de Tarzan.

Ses cheveux bien coiffés se heurtaient au problème des branches basses. La pluie qui avait commencé à tomber cinq minutes après son entrée dans la forêt, ne filtrait pas grâce aux feuilles fournis et basses des Hêtres et autres conifères.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait perdu son guide, aucune trace d'elle.

« ELENA ! » hurla Draco.

Mais il avait beau crier, hurler aucune réponse ne l'atteignait.

Mais contrairement aux autres fois, il eut un changement le buisson à environ quatre mètre de lui bougea. Ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, ni le vent imaginaire qu'il croyait sentir parfois.

Et c'est alors qu'apparut une main blanche comme de la craie, puis un corps aux formes longilignes. Draco referma un peu plus ses doigts sur sa baguette, seul moyen de défense qu'il avait en sa possession. L'être devant lui était caché par la pénombre, il pouvait distinguer les contours de son visage mais il ne voyait pas grand-chose.

« Excusez-moi n'auriez-vous pas vu une petite fille, de cette taille (il désigna sa main à autour du menton) avec de longs cheveux noirs ainsi que ses yeux ? Elle s'appelle Elena, Elena Gonzalez, elle est …mon guide. »

Les gens étaient vraiment mal polis ici, personne ne répondait à ses questions où ne faisait le moindre geste comme si il était une simple tache sur leurs chaussures. Mais avant qu'il ait pu crier toute sa frustration sur la personne devant lui, l'homme parla.

« Non, la petite n'est pas passé là. Je l'aurai vu sinon. Mais vous, par contre, êtes bien ici, non avec elle. »

'Ok les fous de la cervelle, c'est pour ma pomme' pensa-t-il.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là. Mais on m'a ordonné à ce que vous le rejoignait changé. Je me pli aux ordres. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous dîtes ? Qui vous a ordonné ? »

Mais la personne à laquelle il parlait disparut brusquement, mais dans son dos il sentit une présence, mais à peine il amorça un geste il se retrouva encerclé par deux bras solides. Les mains étaient décharnés et longues. Puis cet homme étrange lui murmura :

« Si vous ne bougez pas, ca ne sera pas douloureux. C'est mon cadeau. »

Quelque chose de froid se posa sur son cou, gelant ses entrailles. UN VAMPIRE ! Il avait un vampire collait contre lui. Mais rien ne lui ne venait à son esprit pour se défaire de sa prise et s'enfuir. Alors quand il pensa que c'était trop tard, il sentit les longues canines vampiriques rentrait en lui, déchirant sa peau. Il sentit sur sa joue le sang qui gicla.

Le vampire sortit ses canines et apposa ses lèvres sur la blessure mortel et suça comme un assoiffé à une oasis. Draco eut des sortes de fourmillement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, des frissons tout le long du corps. Une communion avec un être comme il ne l'avait jamais ressenti. Un plaisir sans fin.

Et irrémédiablement, autant le plaisir montait en crescendo, autant son cœur luttait vaillamment pour pomper le sang, sang qui s'activait plus vite à cause de l'adrénaline. Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes, il sut que la fin arrivait, mais il s'accrochait aux mains qui le soutenaient gentiment, et ses lèvres qui suçaient ne s'arrêtaient pas à son plus grand bonheur. Mais quand elles le firent, Draco geignit pour la perte immense qu'elle procurait.

L'homme retourna doucement Draco et embrassa ses lèvres pales où aucune goutte de sang n'habitait. Il monta son poignet à la lèvre et y mordit dedans, faisant tomber quelques gouttes dans la bouche de Draco, qui tendit ses mains faibles vers la source d'un nouveau plaisir. Et il goutta d'abord, puis se jeta sur la source et avala, avala autant qu'il pouvait, mais le nouveau nectar lui fut arraché.

Il protesta pour la forme, mais au fond de lui, il sentit une douleur inhumaine remontant le long de ses entrailles à ses lèvres. Il se retrouva par terre gesticulant de douleur ne pensant à rien d'autre que si seulement cette source revenait il n'aurait plus mal.

Mais rien ne venait, alors il sombra dans une noirceur bienvenu. Rêvant de source inépuisable, où il pourrait s'abreuver autant que son corps le supporterait.

A suivre ...

* * *

Voilà, j'ai rien d'autre à dire à part que j'espère que ca ne sent pas que je n'aime pas du tout ce chapitre. Et j'en suis un peu déçu mais impossible d'écrire autre chose. Enfin bref !

Bisous tout le monde.

Et encore pardon pour le retard.

Ange de un cisme


End file.
